


Misery Business

by badboyblainers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboyblainers/pseuds/badboyblainers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possessive!Sam. Sam doesn't often question Dean's devotion to him, after all, Dean makes it extremely clear that Sam is his main priority in life. However, when he does, things go... a little better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Business

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know this is super short but it's just an idea that's been floating around in my head and I wrote it down and now here we are so. Enjoy!

"Who was that girl you were just talking to?" Sam asks, trying to sound disinterested, his fingers curled loosely around his beer bottle.

Dean sits down on the barstool next to Sam, and smirks. "I don't know, Mary-Jane, Mary-Anne or something. Hot, right?" he grins, looking past Sam's shoulder to admire the busty blonde he'd just been talking to.

"Mph," Sam murmurs in agreement. Dean's face falls immediately, his attention drawing back to Sam.

"Sammy, you don't have to be like that," he says, almost reaching over to hold Sam's hand, but deciding against it- they were in public after all. "

Yes, I do!" Sam's voice is raised, although where this sudden anger came from Dean isn't quite sure. They'd been fine before he's talked to Mary-Whatever, laughing and joking, Dean had even rested his hand on Sam's knee, something he never does around other people. "Don't you get it?" Sam asks, exasperated, "I always have to see you flirting with girls, and you don't seem to give a fuck! There was the waitress in the diner this morning, and now that girl," Sam nods towards the blonde, who isn't paying attention to them. "It's like you're determined to pretend our relationship doesn't exist outside of the Impala and cheap motel rooms." Sam argues, his usually non-existent temper swirling dangerously.

"Sammy, man, c'mon. You know that's not true. I- I just want you. No one else. But what's to say a guy can have some fun once in a while? It's not like I'm actually fucking any of them," Dean mutters, suddenly aware of how close their faces are, and how Sam's hot breath is tickling his cheeks and neck.

"Really? You're not embarrassed by us?" Sam glares accusingly.

"No." Dean says bluntly.

"Prove it!"

Dean's next action takes Sam totally by surprise. Dean grabs a fistful of Sam's plaid shirt, pulling his body and face as close to his as possible. He shoves his chest against Sam's, pushing him into the bar, which Sam is gripping tightly. The next thing Sam knows, Dean's mouth is on his, hot and wet, in front of the whole bar. He pulls back after a few seconds, letting go of Sam's shirt.

Dean's chest heaves,  "Do you believe me now?" he growls, huffing back down onto his barstool. 

Sam doesn’t say anything, only sits there, clutching his beer, grinning.

  
Needless to say, he never doubted Dean's devotion again.


End file.
